


a ring, a promise, and a husband

by tyzvlas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Minor Sokka/Suki, Some angst, this was just an excuse to write them getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyzvlas/pseuds/tyzvlas
Summary: A week. That’s all they had. A week together before she had to get back home. It was a vacation from her duties, but more importantly, it was the first time she’d seen Zuko in years. She only faintly remembered their last encounter when she was eighteen. She had broken up with Aang at that point. She needed a break from love. She had business with the fire nation, and Zuko offered to come down from his home in the fire palace. He had come to her tent for tea, and that’s where he confessed to her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 42





	a ring, a promise, and a husband

“I don’t want this night to ever end,” Katara said, leaning over the balcony looking out on the ocean. She felt the pull and push of the waves and swayed with them as if the ocean was taking over her body itself. A full moon shone over Ember Island, and Katara could feel her powers grow with each minute that passed. 

Zuko stood plainly behind her, the scar on his chest visible through the slit down the middle of his tunic. He’d been silent for a while, savoring the night as it slipped through their fingers. Katara heard him shift as his hand covered his mouth. 

“Don’t yawn,” she blurted out, more of a beg than a command. “It would mean...that we have to sleep soon.” Zuko smiled at her. 

“There can be more nights, Katara.” She chewed on the dead skin on her bottom lip, trying to figure out how she could make time stop, and stay in that moment forever. 

“But tomorrow everything changes. I have to go home, and you have to stay here. It’s not fair.” She felt her face heat as she stomped her foot down with the last word.  _ Fair _ . She felt like a child again. Zuko laughed at her flustered face and she rushed forward, standing on her tiptoes to try and match his height, though he still had to lean over to look into her eyes. “It’s not funny!” She cracked as he smirked at her and she burst out laughing. She moved her hands, which were clasped behind her back, to his chest. She traced his scar with her index finger, and took note of how it was the size of her entire back. It would be against her when they sleep tangled in each other’s arms. The thought made her face heat up again, and she quickly retracted her hand. 

Zuko took her hand in his. “Your fingers are freezing,” he said, warming up her hands with the heat of his fire bending. He always radiated warmth. The warmth of a hearth, the warmth of home. She never wanted to leave that warmth. She pressed her back up against him and wrapped herself in his arms, leaning on him a bit and resting her head on his chest. “It’s late Katara,” Zuko whispered, holding the back of her hand to his warm cheek. Her knuckles grazed the charred tissue of his scar and she let her eyes flutter closed. “We should sleep.”

Zuko led her to the bed in his chambers and threw his tunic to the floor. “Wait,” Katara said, lacing her fingers between his. “Not yet.” They had to make the most of this night. 

She half dragged him out the door of his room, tugging on his arm as he muttered inefficient protests, asking her if they could just go to bed. The moon was high, it had to have been two or three in the morning. The sand was soft beneath her feet, and she carried herself effortlessly across the sand until her toes dipped into the water. She threw off her robe and looked at Zuko. 

“What are you waiting for?” With a swift yet graceful lift of her arm, sea water formed into a sphere, and she lobbed it at Zuko. He smiled at her as he brushed away wet hair from his face. Zuko rushed forward, grabbing a giggling Katara and throwing her into the water. She felt waves lap over her face, and she expelled the air from her lungs, feeling the bubbles from her nose make their way to the surface of the water. She stayed close to Zuko to keep from freezing in the cold water. Her arms found their way wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his torso. 

“So this is what you wanted? A midnight swim? You could’ve just said that.” Katara pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Not quite.” In truth Katara really didn’t know what she wanted. She was just going wherever her feet would take her. It was fine though, as long as she was with him. As she took her hand back from behind his ear, it lingered on his cheek, her thumb grazing his lips and her fingers on his scar. He leaned into her touch, just like back in the catacombs. Katara’s breath felt heavy on her chest, and each beat of her heart grew deeper and louder. They were breathing in unison, Zuko’s remaining eyebrow furrowed, and he looked at her with an almost melancholy expression. He didn’t know how to say it but she could sense that he wanted to savor this night too. 

A week. That’s all they had. A week together before she had to get back home. It was a vacation from her duties, but more importantly, it was the first time she’d seen Zuko in  _ years _ . She only faintly remembered their last encounter when she was eighteen. She had broken up with Aang at that point. She needed a break from love. She had business with the fire nation, and Zuko offered to come down from his home in the fire palace. He had come to her tent for tea, and that’s where he confessed to her. 

“It was always you, Katara. Ever since we took down Azula.” She remembered a lump growing in her throat as she tried to keep her tears at bay. 

She had just gotten out of a long relationship with Aang. “Zuko…” she managed to choke out. He had taken her hand in his and traced his lips along her knuckles. 

“I know you need time. Besides, I’m leaving in the morning. I just couldn’t go on without telling you.” He had left her tent after that, and she didn’t bother leaving to say goodbye the next day. 

Four years later she saw him again on Ember island. His hair had grown longer, but it was still the same shaggy black mop it was when they were kids. His eyes glowed yellow like a cat’s when he looked her way, and his glare made her feel like the only woman on the docks. She had lost her composure and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

She went to his bedroom later that night. She hadn’t knocked or anything, she just walked in, clutching her mother’s necklace and rubbing it the way she always did when she was nervous. She didn’t have a speech prepared or anything, and she still didn’t really know what she was doing there. When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. “I love you,” she blurted out. “I just thought you should know that.” She turned to leave, but Zuko grabbed her by the wrist. A stray tear fell down her cheek as he pulled her into an embrace, resting his chin atop her head, holding her so tight as if when he let go she would float away. 

His hands moved from around her back to her ears, holding her head in place to look up into his eyes. Tears had formed in his eyes, and he was smiling harder than Katara had ever seen him smile before. She felt more hot tears stream down her face. 

“Why would you make me cry like this,” she said, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. 

“I haven’t said anything,” Zuko answered, matter-of-fact-ly. Katara laughed, and it came out as half a sob. Zuko leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering there after pulling back, and finally looking at her lips when he straightened out. 

They lingered there for an awkward moment before Katara spoke up. “Oh for goodness sake, if you want to kiss me do it already.” And that was enough. 

He pressed his lips to hers, their bodies moving harmoniously to fill any gaps that there might have been between them. Shockwaves filled her body as he placed his warm hands on her hips, and she brought hers to his chest. They danced the dance they had wanted to since that night in the tent. She didn’t regret not telling him then, but there was a sort of sorrow in knowing that this all would have happened sooner if she had been true to herself and admitted her feelings instead of letting him walk off all those years ago. Zuko threw his tunic to the floor and Katara pulled away for a moment to look at the scar on his chest. She chuckled a bit. “What is it?”

“I just can’t believe you almost  _ died _ for me.” Katara’s smile withered when she saw the serious look in his eyes. 

“It was you or me. I’d make that choice a thousand times over, Katara.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, letting everything fade away from her world until all that was left was the primal instinct to be with the man you love. 

Every night after that was the same. She’d show up at his room and they’d dance their familiar dance, breathing each other in, savoring every moment. She’d be gone before he woke up in the morning. 

Their last night had to be different. 

They found themselves laying in the sand, their fingers intertwined. “When do you leave tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Sunrise.” The word left a bitter taste in her mouth. She wished she could stay forever, forget about her duties and stay with Zuko until they die of old age. But she couldn’t. 

“So we have two more hours.” Katara hadn’t realized that so much time passed since they left his house. 

“Marry me,” Zuko said suddenly. 

Katara sat up immediately. “Tonight?” Zuko looked at her and nodded. 

“There’s a courthouse in town that opens at five. Just before sunrise.” Katara considered it. 

“Zuko, I don’t think I'm comfortable being fire lady.” Zuko raised his eyebrow at her, confused. 

“I didn’t ask you to be fire lady. I asked you to marry me.” He kissed her cheek. “You don’t have to say yes, Katara. I don’t want to rush y-“

“Yes.” Zuko looked taken aback, so she held his hand tighter. “Our future is so uncertain, but one thing  _ is _ certain. I love you. This night is ours, twilight is ours, and I love you.”

Zuko smiled again, that rare Zuko smile that she’d only ever seen the last time she told him she loved him. 

She left the next morning with a ring, a promise, and a husband. 

***

The first person he told was Sokka. His best friend, his confidant, and the brother of the woman he loved. He expected Sokka to punch him, but instead he called over Suki and handed her a gold coin. 

“You were right…” Sokka said.

“And?”

“And you’re the most amazing, smartest, most beautiful, most empowered woman I’ve ever met in my life. And I love you.” Sokka’s scowl softened when Suki kissed him and smiled. 

“I told you so!” Zuko took a moment to process everything. 

“YOU TOOK A BET ON IF ME AND KATARA WOULD GET TOGETHER?” Zuko was sure the whole palace had heard him yell. 

“Calm down! Also, yes. We did. I was sure she’d find someone outside of our little group, but I guess what’s meant to be is meant to be.” Hearing Sokka speak so frankly on their relationship made him feel better. He smiled, the same way he’d smiled for Katara. 

***

Katara looked at the letter in her hand in disbelief. It came on their first anniversary, along with Sokka, and Zuko’s entire wardrobe. “He’s kidding.”

Sokka picked at the dirt under his nails. “Nope. He’ll be here in a month.”

“Could you stop doing that,” Katara asked, slapping Sokka’s hands. 

“Doing what?” Sokka went back to cleaning his nails. 

Katara sighed. “Flinging your nasty nail dirt all over my floor!”  _ It’s a brand new house _ , Katara thought, touching her forehead out of exasperation. 

He stopped doing it finally. “Yes, your majesty.” 

“You are  _ so _ irritating! Go bring your bags to your room.” Sokka inspected the walls as he found his way to the room prepared for him. 

“So Toph helped you build this place?” 

“More like she did it all herself. I only did the insulation with ice.” 

“Well it looks good. Where is she by the way?” 

“Ba Sing Se. Something about the Boulder wanting a rematch.” 

Sokka’s mouth dropped. “And she didn’t invite  _ me _ ?” Katara laughed at him. 

She left Sokka to unpack his things and settle in, and opened the letter once again. She’d expected the day to come when they’d discuss moving in together, it was inevitable, they were married. She just expected him to want to stay at his home. It said he was giving up his seat to his mother, and she was organizing an election. It was important to Zuko that the people get to choose their leader, not a bloodline. Katara couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t really cared about politics until they were married. Sure, he tried to be a good leader to his people, but now he was creating a democracy. The fire nation couldn’t undo the hurt it had caused during the hundred year’s war, nothing ever could, but Zuko was trying. Katara started tearing up thinking about her mother. She hoped Kya would be proud of her, and that she’d approve of her marriage. She thought that maybe if things were normal, Kya and Ursa would have tea together and discuss a big wedding for Zuko and Katara. They’d combine their cultures in one beautiful ceremony, and Kya would be smiling the whole time. But things weren’t normal. The hundred year’s war happened, Kya was gone, and all she had was her memories. 

A month came and went, and Katara eagerly awaited her husband’s ship to anchor on the shore of her nation. Just about nine years ago, seeing smoke from fire nation ships would’ve meant bad things were coming, they would bring war, but this time they were bringing love. They were bringing  _ her _ love. Her Zuko. 

***

Zuko’s arm was trapped under his wife’s bare body as he watched the sun creep over the horizon from their window. He still couldn’t believe it had been a year since they were married. He breathed in every bit of her, smelling her hair and tracing the curves of her tender body with his finger. He felt her stir in her sleep, and placed a soft kiss on her shoulders. For the first time in his life, Zuko was perfectly and utterly content. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a little fluffy zutara hehe i hope you guys enjoyed it, i’ll be updating my tyzula fic soon


End file.
